Products shipped to retail club stores such as Costco, BJ's and Sam's Club, for example, are commonly displayed for sale to the public in the bulk container or tray in which the products were shipped. For most products, placing the container on the floor is not satisfactory because the consumer would have to bend over to closely view and/or access the product. It is preferable, therefore, to support the tray/container in an elevated position to bring the product to eye level and make it more easily accessible to the consumer. Since product shipped in bulk containers/trays typically is palletized, extra pallets become available at the retail establishment as product is sold and trays/containers are emptied. It is a common practice for the retailer to stack several of these pallets on top of one another and to support the tray/container on top of the stack of pallets in order to elevate the container to a suitable position. Almost all of the full pallet displays are made for club stores. These large display trays are generally designed to promote new products. The products are filled in these trays situated over stacked pallets. Most full and partial pallet displays are located at the ends (“endcaps”) of shopping aisles, where customers can shop from two sides—this is their greatest advantage. Another advantage of these display trays comes from the multi-level trays stored on top of the pallet display. However, there are challenges that need to be overcome when heavy products are stacked.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a pallet-sized shipping and display tray that improves the strength and display function of the club store circuit pallet-sized display tray.